<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing by Zettro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745670">Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zettro/pseuds/Zettro'>Zettro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, vtuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Injury, Kinda Yabai at the end, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zettro/pseuds/Zettro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ShishiLamy] Lamy visits Botan after the lion's first Trials Rising stream. (Imagined if Holomen were to replace the player characters in the games they play).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, here's another ShishiLamy fic. I've thought about this after the Trials Rising stream but I took too long to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lamy sighs as she entered Botan's room "Shishiron, I've seen what happened".</p><p><br/>
Botan is covered in bandages and propped up on her bed into a sitting position. Despite her condition, she laughs in response "Ahaha, yeah. Trials was kinda rough, huh?".</p><p><br/>
"'Kinda' doesn't even cut it! You're battered all over!" Lamy pouts. "Geez, how are you going to take care of yourself?".</p><p><br/>
"It's gonna be fine! I'll get better in a few days", the white lion snickers. "Is that why you visited all of the sudden? Cuz' yer worried?".</p><p><br/>
"Of course I'll get worried!... So how are your injuries?".</p><p><br/>
"It's no biggie. Well, except I can't use my left arm. Can still feed myself jus' fine" Botan moves her right arm just to show that it was in a more healthy state than her left arm which is slung over her neck.</p><p><br/>
"Have you eaten lunch?"</p><p><br/>
"Not yet. I could cook-"</p><p><br/>
"No. Just stay in bed and let me handle it", Lamy shuffles through the small plastic bag she brought.</p><p><br/>
The white lioness tilts her head. By memory, Botan has not seen the snow elf cook something other than pastries. As she observed the size of the plastic bag, it doesn't look like it contained raw ingredients for cooking ."Do you even know how to cook meals?".</p><p><br/>
"Yes! With this it should be simple, right?", Lamy pulls a pack of instant curry from the bag with a bright smile on her face.</p><p><br/>
Botan sweatdrops and laughs awkwardly deciding to just let Lamy do what she wants.</p><p><br/>
-----------</p><p>With pretty much nothing to do to wait, the white lion scrolls through her Twitter feed using her phone checking up the other Holomens posts.</p><p><br/>
"Lunch is ready~".</p><p><br/>
Botan's ears twitch as the door to her room opens and shut and she sniffs the smell of the curry rice which was brought in by Lamy. "For an instant food, the smell ain't bad". She puts down her phone looking at the snow elf.</p><p><br/>
"Of course. Food is still food", Lamy takes a seat beside Botan's bed.</p><p><br/>
The lioness grins smugly "Hehe. I would still prefer if my wife can cook properly~".</p><p><br/>
"W-W-Wife?!", Lamy's eyes widen and her face flushes red.</p><p><br/>
"You sure are fun to tease, Lamy-chan", Botan laughs and reaches for the tray on Lamy's lap. "Well, I can take it from here-"</p><p><br/>
"No. You're a patient today", the snow elf huffs refusing to give the tray to Botan.</p><p><br/>
"Eh? Then how can I eat?", the white lion tilts her head in confusion.</p><p><br/>
"I'll..." Lamy suddenly looks towards the floor and mumbles "f-feed you...".</p><p><br/>
Feeling slightly mischievous, Botan grins and pretends to not hear Lamy's soft voice then replies with a smug tone. "I didn't catch that-"</p><p><br/>
"I said I'll feed you!", the snow elf puffed her cheeks as her face still has hints of blushing. </p><p><br/>
Even though Lamy may look cute at this moment, Botan knew better than to go against what the blunette wants because Lamy might become... a bit problematic to handle. Therefore, the white lion hesitantly nods with "Y-Yeah. I'll be in your care..."  to the snow elf's request withdrawing her hand.</p><p><br/>
Botan watches as Lamy scoops some of the rice and curry into the spoon and bringing it close to her mouth gently blowing the steam off then moves it towards Botan. "Here, Shishiron. Ahhhn".</p><p><br/>
"Ahh", Botan eats the food from the spoon chewing it as her ears twitch from time to time. </p><p><br/>
As the cool and collected character among her gen-mates, Botan has an aura of independence that makes her reliable at first glance. It's not like she minds being doted on, but for some reason being taken care of by a particular elf makes her feel fuzzy despite not showing any changes in her expressions. Lamy isn't bad at taking care of people but there's this tone of her voice that you'll find yourself just agreeing when she scolds you. Probably like a mother.</p><p><br/>
-------</p><p><br/>
"Uwah, that was good!".</p><p><br/>
"Good job on finishing all of it, Shishiron", Lamy smiles.</p><p><br/>
"You should try cooking actual curry, Lamy-chan".</p><p><br/>
"T-That again?!"</p><p><br/>
Botan laughs in response to Lamy's reaction. "I might be feeling some dessert right now".</p><p><br/>
"Ah, do you want me to buy some?".</p><p><br/>
"No, that would be too much hassle. Ah... come and think of it, I might heal faster...".</p><p><br/>
"Eh, what do you mean?".</p><p><br/>
"Y'know... Your milk has healing properties", it was something the lioness can't get out of her head in one of their big collab streams ever since Luna has mentioned it... and apparently the one who drunk the said "Healing Milk" so far.</p><p><br/>
Lamy turns into deep red and suddenly brought up her jacket covering her chest. "T-That was... well...". Is the white lion really asking her something this bold? Especially when they're alone together in the same room?</p><p><br/>
"So... would you let me? Just a bit is fine", Botan found herself suddenly shifting gazes as well despite just having a curious intention if she could heal or not. It might be because the topic was awkward even though it's natural for her to talk like an old geezer.</p><p><br/>
"I-If it's Shishiron t-then...", Lamy slowly walks closer to Botan while still covering up.</p><p><br/>
As she looks back at the snow elf, the lioness suddenly felt a pit in her stomach like another kind of hunger is rising the longer she looks at Lamy's cute and embarrassed profile. Even if no food was in sight, her animal senses tell her that something else smells good in the room.</p><p><br/>
Lamy lets go of her jacket and hugs Botan's head close to her chest "P-Please be-".</p><p><br/>
Suddenly the door slams open, "Polka here! Shishiron, we came to visi-". A bowl flies towards the direction of the door hitting the unsuspecting fennec fox.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RIP Pol. Sorry for making you the scapegoat (She was the first one to come to mind if any other Holomen would visit ^^;;).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>